mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Antioch Shopping Center
Antioch Shopping Center is an 800,000 sq. ft. mall located in Kansas City North, Missouri, between Antioch Road, Vivian Road, and Chouteau Trafficway. Antioch Center opened as an open-air mall in 1956, with about 80 storefronts on a single level. The mall was enclosed in 1978, following further expansions. Layout of the mall was a single corridor that connected Sears on the North end to Payless Cashways at the South end. Burlington Coat Factory was wedged in the middle of the mall corridor on the East side and the furniture store was located next to Sears on the outside of the mall (also on the East side), but was accessible from a staircase inside. There are 4 entrances to the mall on the west side facing Antioch Road, and 1 on the east side facing Chouteau Trafficway. Originally designed as an outdoor mall, several stores did not open into the mall, and were only accessible from the parking lot rather than inside. A food court with 9 tenants was located near the one entrance on the east side of the mall, adjacent to the Payless Cashways anchor. Business went downhill in the late 90s and early 2000s, and by 2005 only a small handfull of stores remained. Renovation plans are in the works by Eastbourne Investments (who own Antioch Center) to revive the dying shopping mall, and replace it with a 450,000 sq. ft. strip-mall consisting of big-box stores. Current anchors, Sears and Burlington Coat Factory, boast banners on their exteriors that they are not closing, and will remain there whether the surrounding mall does or not. During the months of September and October, Spirit Halloween Superstore occupies the former furniture anchor between Sears and Burlington. Anchor Stores *'Sears' *'Burlington Coat Factory' **'KC Home Furnishings' (closed 2000s) **'Payless Cashways' (closed 2000) **'Levitz Furniture' (replaced by KC Home Furnishings) **'Dillard's' (closed late 1980s - replaced by Burlington) **'Macy*s' (closed mid 1980s - replaced by Dillard's) Former Tenants * Action Sport Cards * Aladdin's Castle Arcade * AMF Bowling Lanes * Antioch Music Center * Bath & Body Works * Bishop's Cafeteria * Book Cellar * Braun's * Candyopolis * Catherine's * Christopher and Banks & CJ Banks * Chuckie Cheese's * Claire's Boutique * Fantastic Sam's Salon * FooKee Chinse Buffet * GAMECO * General Nutrition Center * Golden Goose Fine Jewelry * Gourmet Chinese Buffet * Gyros & Quiche * Hallmark * In-A-Tub * JoAnn Fabrics * KayBee Toys * Merle Norman Cosmetics * Mom's Candies & Nuts * Mostly Cookies * Orange Julius * Perfume Pizazz * Pizza Hut Express * Plum Pudding * Pretzel Maker * The Race Place * Rainbow Kids * Regis Hairstylists * Roses by the Village Gardens * Salon Brands * Schmitt Music * Seasonal Concepts * Stamps for Collectors * Tiffany And * Topsy's Treats (2 locations) * The Watermelon Patch * Wilson Travel * Wolf Camera Outparcels * Bank of America * Sears Auto Service Center * Goodyear Tires